Unforgotten Memory
by darkdemon125
Summary: Found by the Teen Titans, Ariana is a young girl who has a link to Robin's past. She however doesn't remember anything about him or herself. What mysteries surround this girl and can Robin solve them before it's too late or will he fall in a trap?RobinXOC
1. Chapter 1

She saw their forms save her beloved city more than once.

She had seen the mayor give them an award more than twice.

She had spoken to their arch enemy at least three times.

Now she was about to go through the worse betrayal ever, four times in a row.

* * *

"Pyro!" Her name caused tremors of hatred to vibrate throughout her body as she growled in response. She turned to her captor and he smirked at her.

"Do you want to be released, little one?" He asked through the bars of the cage he kept her in. She whimpered as he pressed a button and a shock went through her entire body. She growled again as he chuckled evilly.

"I will release you only if you promise to do me one itsy, bitsy little favor. Kill the Teen Titans." She froze. She remembered the Teen Titans. The heroes of the city. Superheroes to the world. She stared at her captor in shock.

"Teen Titans?" She asked.

"I know you know their leader, Ariana. Come now, don't you want to see him again? Too see how well he's done without by his side?" Her captor teased her with her old life, knowing how she craved the friends and family she had lost so long ago.

"You will free me? Permanently?" She questioned, unsure of whether to trust her captor.

"As permanent as death." The man spoke deathly soft and she shivered in response to the fear it sent trailing up her spine.

"Then yes." Her response was pained and her captor could hear it.

* * *

"Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg! Come on!" Robin urged the others on his team to follow him but they stayed back. Something about this assignment seemed off. All of them knew it but none of them were willing to admit it. Finally they sighed before following their leader into the abandoned warehouse.

"This place gives me the creeps." Beastboy muttered softly.

"Me too." Cyborg agreed.

"I do not like this feeling I am receiving." Starfire mumbled.

"It's called fear." Raven supplied the Tamaranian and looked around in anxiety, her own fear heightened by the dreary atmosphere.

"Shh…" Robin tried to quiet his restless team but found it to be of no use. They didn't want to be here anymore than he did until he saw her. She was bound to a chair, blood dripping down the side of her face and chains were wrapped around her limbs. He recognized her almost instantly.

"Ariana!" His voice echoed in the building as he made his way to the unconscious girl. Her sable curls were in tangles around her bruised and beaten body. Her small frame was barely moving with her shallow uneven breaths and he could see the blood that ran down her wrists from the wire that bound her to the chair. He tore at the metal, prying it away from her skin and she fell forward limply.

"Robin, the place is deserted!" Cyborg said from beside the young super hero. Robin nodded as the other members of his team eyed the girl with worry.

"Hey uh…Rob, who is she?" Beast boy asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"An old friend. Help me get her to the T-car, Cyborg." Robin answered briefly before Cyborg lifted the girl up into his arms and began to walk out of the warehouse.

"It is strange, is it not?" Starfire questioned.

"What?" Robin asked in return turning to the Tamaranian for clarification.

"That this friend who is old is here where an alarm was tripped." She answered. Raven was tense as she looked around and Beastboy nodded in agreement with Starfire.

"Yeah, man! Who set off the alarm?!" Robin tensed when he thought about his friends' question and he grew anxious of his surroundings. He ordered his team to retreat, completely oblivious to their movement being watched.

"Very good, Pyro…"

* * *

"Her vitals are stable but her wounds are pretty nasty." Cyborg said after evaluating the mystery girl's injuries once they had returned to Titan Tower. Robin looked over the girl once more before nodding and leaving the doctor titan to his work. Somehow Robin felt uneasy with the return of his childhood companion. So uneasy he set upon looking her up to see where'd she'd been all these years.

"No results found."

"Come on! I know she existed!" Robin exclaimed as he retyped her name over and over again.

"No results found."

"Hey Robin!" Beastboy startled the young leader as he finally turned from the super computer that had so greatly disappointed him.

"What is it, Beastboy?" Robin asked, his patience gone. Beastboy pouted before sighing.

"Well I was just gonna tell ya that girl we saved is awake now." Robin nodded, his blood humming in response to the news. His mind wandered to his younger childhood days and he frowned.

Where had the girl disappeared to after their training?

"What's your name?" Cyborg asked as Robin came into the room. Amethyst eyes slowly changed to a sapphire blue when she saw him. He looked the same as he did all those years ago. Just taller and more mature looking but otherwise the same.

"Ariana." She supplied softly, her voice like satin to ears of the boys around her. She looked down as she clutched her hands in her lap, her heart pounding in her head.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Cyborg continued to question her as Robin stepped up beside him, his eyes wide as he saw her.

"No...I don't remember anything."

"Not even me?" Robin asked as she turned her full attention on him. She shook her head. Robin looked downcasted. They had been best friends before, but what had happened.

"So you have no recollection of anything before now?" Robin questioned as Ariana shook her head.

"Only that my name is Ariana. My birthday is October 31st and that I am a girl."

* * *

"She seems kinda creepy to me..." Beast Boy mumbled as the Titans held a team meeting.

"I do not understand why she is creepy." Starfire spoke curiously as Raven rolled her eyes.

"No memory? Seems like a trick." Raven supplied as Cyborg shook his head.

"I don't know. I did see some brain damage from all of those injuries she had. It could very well be the truth. What do you think, Robin?" His team turned to him as he sighed. He wanted her to stay but he was cautious. Something was definitely off.

"We'll keep an eye on her. It may turn out that she honestly has no memory of her past life before now."


	2. Chapter 2

"She seems kinda creepy to me..." Beast Boy mumbled as the Titans held a team meeting.

"I do not understand why she is creepy." Starfire spoke curiously as Raven rolled her eyes.

"No memory? Seems like a trick." Raven supplied as Cyborg shook his head.

"I don't know. I did see some brain damage from all of those injuries she had. It could very well be the truth. What do you think, Robin?" His team turned to him as he sighed. He wanted her to stay but he was cautious. Something was definitely off.

"We'll keep an eye on her. It may turn out that she honestly has no memory of her past life before now." He decided as his team looked apprehensive but agreed with him. He had yet to make a wrong decision. He smiled encouragingly as he led his team back into the girl's room.

"Ariana, do you know where you are?" Robin asked as Ariana shook her head. Her eyes were curious as she studied the teenagers in the room. The majority of the team was boys. No surprise. But the two girls were polar opposites it seemed. One dressed in all black, the other dressed in a reddish pink dress like outfit. They all looked strange.

"You're in Titan Tower. Do you know what city you're in?" He asked and Ariana frowned.

"I don't know anything." She answered angrily. Were they seriously this deluded? Robin sighed as Beastboy shivered and Starfire tilted her head to the side.

"You said your day of birth was the 31st day of the month of October?" She asked as Ariana nodded.

"Yes. I was born on Halloween." Ariana answered as Robin nodded.

"That seems about right." Robin agreed as he thought of his childhood.

"Who are you?" Ariana asked as she clenched her teeth in aggravation.

"My name is Robin. We grew up together." Robin answered easily as Ariana stared at him.

"Grew up, together?" She questioned innocently with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yeah. We, uh, trained together." Robin repiled.

"And these other people are people we grew up with as well?" She wondered.

"No. These aren't people you've met before." Robin answered as Beastboy appeared in front of Ariana.

"So I'm Beastboy but you can call me BB!" She pulled away from him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh..."

"Beastboy, dont' scare her!" Cyborg chastised the green boy as he pulled Beastboy away before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry about him!" Ariana tilted her head to the side.

"You are not human?" She asked in confusion as she stared at his body. Cyborg laughed.

"Oh, I'm human alright. Just part machine is all." He answered.

* * *

"Your little sparrow seems to be doing well." Slade chuckled as he turned to the shadows behind him.

"My sparrow? I believe she's been your little caged bird for some time now, hasn't she?" Slade replied effortlessly as a dark chuckle escaped his comrade's body. Suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows, his face hidden behind a black mask. He possessed wild ivory hair and his body looked worn but lithe.

"Rolloff, it's been too long."

"Yes, it has Slade. Indeed it has." Rolloff chuckled as he stood beside Slade and they watched the Titan Tower with interest.

"How is she?" Slade asked mockingly.

"She has been quite the spirit to break, but I've broken it. She will kill the Teen Titans."

"She will?"

"Of course. I have offered her something she could not refuse."

"And that is?"

"Her freedom."

* * *

"So you and her grew up together?" Beastboy asked once Ariana was asleep. Robin sighed as he nodded.

"Yes, we trained together." Robin answered.

"So this friend who is old is not really old of age?" Starfire questioned as Raven rolled her eyes.

"When people say old friends, they don't actually mean 'old' as in age, Starfire." Raven informed the Tamaranian as Cyborg nodded to agree.

"Yeah! It means we've known each other a long time!" Cyborg continued.

"I see." Starfire answered. The others rolled the eyes at the ignorance of human culture that their friend possessed and returned their thoughts to the strange girl they were now in charge of.

"Is she 'special'?" Cyborg asked as Robin shook his head.

"Not that I can recall. Actually she couldn't pass training even when her life depended upon it." Robin answered in a exasperated tone.

"I was always saving her. She made me want to be a superhero because she made me want to save her." Robin laughed at a private memory as his friends smiled.

"You really cared about her." Beastboy inferred as Cyborg nodded.

"She was my first friend, my only friend until I met you guys." Robin admitted as he bowed his head. His team mates stared at him before nodding their heads and smiling.

"Then she is our friend as well!"

* * *

"Train me?" Ariana tilted her head to the side, one of her eyebrows raised in question. The Teen Titans nodded their heads as Robin stepped forward, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

"Yes. We think it'll jog your memory." He suggested as Ariana stared at them with wide eyes.

"Why do you want to jog my memory? What if some things are best left forgotten?" She asked as she suddenly became hysteric. Robin's eyes widened.

"What? Ana, no!"

"I'm not Ana anymore, Robin! I'm not that silly little girl you knew!" She shouted as tears sparkled in her eyes and she felt her resolve cave. She couldn't kill them. Her freedom wasn't worth it. It really wasn't.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as the entire room filled with flames and she disappeared.

* * *

"Pathetic little bird..." Rolloff growled as he sent Ariana flying into the wall farthest from their position.

"You wasted your wings for a neighbor!"

"I couldn't kill him!"

"You are weak! Just like your friend, Robin!" Rolloff threw his arms in front of his face to protect against the onslaught of flames that tore at his clothes.

"Do not insult him! I betrayed him! You are the cause of all of this!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Pathetic little bird..." Rolloff growled as he sent Ariana flying into the wall farthest from their position.

"You wasted your wings for a neighbor!"

"I couldn't kill him!"

"You are weak! Just like your friend, Robin!" Rolloff threw his arms in front of his face to protect against the onslaught of flames that tore at his clothes.

"Do not insult him! I betrayed him! You are the cause of all of this!"Ariana screamed as she stood against her captor. Rolloff smirked when he saw her slump to her knees in exhaustion. Transportating herself here and then trying to out brute him had taken it's toll on her body. Now she was just a weak, weezing body covered in sweat. Her hair clung to her as Rolloff rolled his eyes. Slade appeared beside him and looked down at the young girl in front of them.

"Her freedom is not worth their lives?" He asked as he chuckled. Rolloff glared at him as Ariana groaned.

"She does not think so, no." He answered sullenly as Slade smirked.

"We'll just see about that, now won't we, Rolloff?"

* * *

"Where is she?" Robin yelled as he searched the tower for the girl who disappeared.

"I don't know, man! She's vanished!" Beastboy replied as he shifted out of a bloodhound form. Raven and Starfire landed on either side of the emerald boy and shook their heads. Robin gave a shudder as he waited for a report from Cyborg.

"Cyborg, you got anything?"

"Uhh, Robin, you might wanna come look at this." The team froze as they heard their friend's voice over the intercom.

"What is it?"

"I think it's...Ariana....but...." Cyborg couldn't describe what he was seeing. Robin ran off in the direction he had sent Cyborg before his friends could stop him. The teen superhero froze when he saw the t.v. screen in front of Cyborg.

_"Come on, little one, you can do it!"_

_"Robin! Robin, look! A flower!"_

_"Ariana watch out for..."_

Robin stared at the screen as a younger Ariana was suddenly knocked down by a swinging log. A younger Robin stood paralyzed for a moment before kicking the log away, splitting it in the process as he fell to his knees beside Ariana's form. Blood dribbled down her face as Robin clenched his fists together. He hadn't been able to save her then, how could he save her now?

_"Ariana, look out sweetie. The fire's hot."_

_"What? This fire?"_ Ariana effortlessly placed her hand in the flame and revolved it around as if she were dancing with the fire. Robin stared at the screen. That was why she was never kicked out. She was special.

_"Ariana, stop!"_

_"You lied to me, father!" A young girl's voice screeched as an explosion was heard in the background._

_"Ariana, NO!"_

"Fascinating isn't she?" Robin froze when he heard another voice enter the room.

"She murdered her entire family in one night with one simple stroke of her hand and yet, she hesistated when it came to you, Robin, my boy." Rolloff taunted as he stepped from the shadows.

"Why is that, I wonder?" He questioned as he raised his hand. Ariana's form appeared from the shadows as Robin stared at it with wide eyes.

"Her freedom was the one thing she'd kill to recieve and yet when I offered that option, she refused. All because of you."

"Ariana!" Robin shouted as Ariana remained motionless, except for the rhthym of ragged breathing escaping her body.

"However, I'm willing to make a deal with you, Robin." Rolloff continued with a smirk.

"You give up your own life for her freedom. What do you say?" He asked as Robin's eyes widened. His team was tense behind him as he frowned.

"Only my life?" He questioned as Rolloff nodded.

"Yes. You die, your friends, including Ariana, go free to die another day. It's entirely up to you." Rolloff offered. Robin's eyes moved from Rolloff's smirking form to Ariana's ragged one. He had wanted to save her since they were small. He had always sworn he'd give his life for her, and yet...

"Don't do it, man. I feel some bad juju rolling off of this guy." Cyborg spoke up as the others nodded to agree with him.

"Yes, Robin. Do not sacrifice your life for this girl." Starfire implored.

"Her life surely can't be worth yours." Raven added as Beastboy frowned.

"Yeah, I mean, what about us?" He asked as Robin turned from Ariana to them.

How could he choose between his friends and his past?

"Time is ticking, Robin. Tick-tock, tick-tock." Rolloff taunted as he dangled Ariana above the ground. Robin frowned before bowing his head.

"No deal, Rolloff." He replied as his team silently cheered behind him. Rolloff stared at him with wide eyes before smirking.

"Very well. She's of no further to use to me like this and you clearly do not care for her so..." Rolloff flicked his wrist and the Teen Titans heard a sickening crunch. Robin's eyes widened in horror as Ariana's body fell motionless to the ground with a dull thud. Rolloff laughed before disappearing. Starfire screamed as Robin fell to his knees.

How had it come to this?

How had it come down to him or her?

How had he watched her life simply be taken from her?

None of the teenagers could move. The shock wouldn't let them. Not that any of them tried.

"Ariana..." Robin whispered as he stared at her limp form.

_"Robin, stop saving me!"_

_"If I do that, you'll get yourself hurt!" _

_"Nuh-uh! I'm immortal! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" _

_"Yeah right! Why would a twerp like you be immortal?! I'm the immortal one!" _

_"Betcha you'll die first!" _

_"You're on!" _

Such a stupid bet spoken by naive children. She had always been so...fearless.

_"If you had to choose between your life and hers, who would you choose, Robin?" _

_"Why would I have to do that? Can't I just save both of us?" _

_"Sometimes that's impossible and you must make the choice. Her life or your own?" _

_"I'd choose her life, always."_

He had sworn he'd protect her. How could he...

"Robin, we should go."

* * *

"Well that was...depressing." Slade mocked as he turned to Ariana's stunned form. She stared at the screen.

_"You'll always save me, won't you Robin?" _

_"Of course, stupid." _

_"Always?" _

_"Always." _

"He chose them?" She asked as Slade smirked.

_"No one's gonna get between us, are they Robin?" _

_"Nope! We'll be together forever!" _

_"And if we're not together, we're still be friends no matter what!" _

_"Yeah!" _

"Well of course. After all, you were merely a training buddy. A hindrance who was always getting in the way of his training. He was always saving you. I'm sure he grew tired of you." Slade taunted as the air around him sizzled and popped. Ariana's hands were clenched in fists at her sides, brightly glowing red. He smirked.

_"Will you pay attention, Ariana? I'm not always gonna be here to save you!" _

_"Stop slowin' me down, you stupid girl!" _

_"Ariana, why don't you go sit down? Robin's got a lot of training." _

_"What can you do? You don't fight! You don't block! Just what do you do exactly?" _

"After all, you're just an orphan. Easily forgotten among those who had a family."

_"My dad saves people all the time!"_

"What do you want?" Ariana asked as she turned to Slade, her eyes icy with hatred.

"Kill them, make him wish he had chosen you over them. Make him the one that needs saving and then make sure no one does. Make him feel as you do now. Make him...pay." Slade growled as Ariana smirked.

"And then I will have my freedom, yes?" She questioned.

"Yes, then you will be free of Rolloff, myself, and that accursed Robin." Slade promised as Ariana's smirk widened, her face twisted into a dark maniacal face.

"With pleasure." She bowed before disappearing in a roar of flames.

"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Robin stared at his wall blankly, unable to forget the sound of Ariana's neck snapping or the way her head lolled to the side after it had.

"Robin, are you alright?" Starfire's voice drifted from the other side of his door as he refused to look up, to even acknowledge his other friend's existence.

"Robin we are all worried about you, man." Beast Boy's voice joined Starfire's as Robin still refused to answer them.

"Just leave him alone, guys." Cyborg added before the emergency alarms rang.

"Robin! Man, come on!" Beast Boy yelled before they raced to the mega computer to know what was happening. City wide Titan cameras were being destroyed left and right as explosions rocked the city. Just before the last camera offlined, an image caught the entire Teen Titan team off guard. A dark maniacal grin met them before flames exploded across the screen.

"Umm, was that not..."

"Nah, it couldn't be..."

"She was..."

"DUDE, SHE'S A FREAKIN' ZOMBIE!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he scrambled away from the screen.

"We cannot let Robin see this. Let's take care of it without him." Raven decided as the others agreed with her. Honestly, they didn't think their friend could handle this if exposed.

* * *

"Ariana?" Starfire asked apprehensively as they faced the small female.

"Hello, Teen Titans. Where's your fearless leader?" Ariana questioned sarcastically. Beastboy whimpered from behind his friends as she pinned her eyes on his quivering form.

"Well?"

"Where do you think he is? He watched you die!" Cyborg replied as Ariana grinned wickedly.

"Oh, right. He's so devestated by the death he could have prevented but chose not to."

"You can't be serious!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"And as I remember, you made him choose you over me." Ariana's wicked grin disappeared before a frown darkened her once bright features.

"How are you alive?" Starfire asked.

"I never died. A doppelganger was killed, but you didn't know that, did you?" She teased as the air around them sizzled.

"Now, I will destroy you and then I will kill Robin and be free of all of you." Ariana growled as she set the air around them on fire, trapping them in a swirling vortex of flames.

"Ariana! You don't know what you're doing! Rolloff, he's just using you!"

"Rolloff isn't using me." She replied to their futile attempts to distract her.

"Who told you you'd be free?"

"Slade."

* * *

"Robin! Man, come on!" Beast Boy exclaimed before Robin heard his entire team rush to the den. He felt they could handle it right now. He'd check on the situation after awhile. He heard them leave and he sighed. He realized he wasn't being fair. It wasn't their fault she had died. It was his.

"My, my, my. If I had known killing that girl would've have stopped you from thwarting all of my plans, I would've done it years ago." A cool, malicious voice pierced the air around Robin as he sat frozen at the sound.

"Slade." Robin hissed.

"And now you've sent your team to their demise as well. You seem to be on a roll, my boy." Slade mocked as Robin's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Robin growled as Slade seemingly smirked, Robin couldn't really tell with the mask across his face. Slade pulls out a small screen and with a push of a button, Robin sees his team in the throes of a vicious flaming vortex.

"And would you like to see their opponent?" Slade asked as Robin's eyes widened.

"No..."

"Yes, Robin. Your precious Ariana is the villain in this tale." Slade teased as Robin sat frozen, unwilling to accept what he was seeing. Ariana wasn't a bad person. She was a good person. She cried every time she hurt a fly! And the fact that he had just watched her die....

"This is a trick. Ariana's dead."

"I'm hurt Robin. Even I am not this good at illusion." Slade admitted chuckling as Robin narrowed his eyes on him.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?"

"I merely showed her how very little she meant to you. You're the one who caused her death." Slade reminded Robin. Robin quickly climbed to his feet and arched his body to attack Slade. However, Slade disappeared in a russle of the curtains and the banging of the window. Robin rushed to the garage. He had to save his team. He couldn't lose them. He couldn't...

His T-bike slid against the wet pavement as he raced through the rain, praying he wouldn't be too late. He slammed on his brakes once he reached the tower of flames and saw his friends safe inside a protective bubble Raven had surrounded around them.

"Titans!" He shouted and he saw their faces turn to him in relief.

"Robin! You came!"

"Yes, Robin you have come!" Starfire shouted elated at his appearance to save them. Robin looked around, trying to find a way to put out the vortex.

"I see you've come to save them, boy wonder." An eerily familiar voice spoke from behind Robin and he turned to face the controller of his friends' prison.

"Ariana..." He breathed as he saw the unbridled fury in her eyes.

"Ariana, why are you doing this?" He shouted as she giggled darkly.

"Isn't it obvious, boy wonder? I've decided that my freedom is worth your life and theirs." She replied coldly.

"You can't mean that, Ariana! Slade's just using you! Can't you see that?" Robin asked as he began to plead, trying to avoid the confrontation he knew was coming.

"No one is using me! They simply allowed me to see how little I really meant to you! You've lied to me my entire life, Robin! You said you'd protect me but when it came down to it, you chose to let me perish!"

"But you're alive! How do you know I didn't know that was a fake?"

"You're a horrible liar, Robin!"

"How do you know?"

"Your eyes! I've always been able to see past that mask!" Ariana fought as Robin stopped. Tears bubbled in her eyes as she glared at him.

"I've always seen the loneliness in your eyes. The loneliness you've tried to hide, but you can't!"

"Ariana, please, let them go. Please don't make me fight you, please." Robin begged.

"Why should I? Once they're free, you'll simply take their side again and I'll be the enemy!" Ariana screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"No, I won't! I swear! Ariana, they'll die!"

"So?" The tears stopped as Robin's eyes widened.

"So what if they die? Do you love them? Do you care about them?"

"Ariana, no."

"I killed my own parents, what makes you think I won't hesitate to kill you and your friends?"

"Because I know you, Ariana! You won't."

"You don't know anything." Ariana hissed as she glared at Robin, her blue orbs iced over in unbridled hatred. Robin's eyes widened as he realized she was leaving him no choice.

"I'm sorry Ariana..." He whispered before he launched his attacks at her.


End file.
